Arnold Gundersen
Arnold Gundersen, noto anche come Arnie Gundersen è il capo ingegnere della compagnia di consulenza energetica Fairewinds Associates e anche un ex-esecutivo dell'industria dell'energia nucleare, che ha messo in discussione la sicurezza del nuovo reattore nucleare standard della Westinghouse AP1000, una proposta di reattore nucleare della terza generazione. Robynne Boyd. Safety Concerns Delay Approval of the First U.S. Nuclear Reactor in Decades Scientific American, July 29, 2010. Gundersen ha anche espresso preocupazioni sull'operatività della centrale nucleare del Vermont. E' stato utilizzato come testimone esperto nelle investigazioni sull'incidente di Three Mile Island. Attuale lavoro Arnie Gundersen è l'ingegnere capo della Fairewinds Associates, una compagnia di consulenza energetica.Robynne Boyd. Safety Concerns Delay Approval of the First U.S. Nuclear Reactor in Decades Scientific American, July 29, 2010. Previamente ha lavorato per la Nuclear Energy Services di Danbury nel Connecticut, una firma di consulenza dove lavorava come senior vice president. Gundersen ha un master in ingegneria nucleare. Reattore nucleare AP1000 Nell'aprile del 2010, Arnold Gundersen ha pubblicato un rapporto (commissionato da alcuni gruppi antinuclearisti) che indagava un pericolo associato con la ossidazione del contenitore interno in acciaio del reattore AP1000. Secondo Gundersen, nel progetto dell'AP1000, la fodera interna in acciaio e il contenitore esterno in cemento armato sono separati, e se l'acciaio si ossida, "non vi è alcun contenitore di backup dietro questo". Secondo Gundersen, se la cupola interna in acciaio si ossida il reattore potrebbe espellere radioattivi contaminanti radioattivi e l'impianto "potrebbe somministrare una dose di radiazioni al pubblico che è 10 volte superiore ai limiti posti dalla Nuclear Regulatory Commission". La Westinghouse contesta fortemente le affermazioni di Gundersen.Matthew L. Wald. Critics Challenge Safety of New Reactor Design New York Times, April 22, 2010. Gundersen ha testimoniato davanti all'Advisory Committee on Reactor Safeguard della Nuclear Regulatory Commission affermando che "se si formasse anche un solo piccolo orifizio, l'effetto camino che è previsto dal disegno dell'AP1000 (come sistema per dispedere il calore in caso di meltdown nucleare), disperderebbe il materiale radioattivo in un ampio territorio". Centrale nucleare Vermont Yankee Pericolo costituito dalla quarta piscina di Fukushima Daiichi Secondo Gundersen, la piscina del quarto reattore della centrale di Fukushima Daiichi, è piena di barre di combustibile nucleare esausto, ma anche di nuovo combustibile non irradiato. Le barre nuove (contenenti uranio arricchito al 3%) sono immerse in una piscina di refrigerazione profonda 6 metri, posta a 30 metri di altezza. Le barre nuove sono collocate nella medesima piscina in luoghi della stessa distanti tra di loro, separate da acqua e da vecchie barre tolte dal reattore. Rispetto alle barre appena tolte dal reattore la radioattività di queste barre va dal 10% dopo 3 anni al 1% dopo 10 anni. Secondo Gundersen, se si dovesse aprire una falla in queste piscine (in seguito a un terremoto di magnitudine superiore a 6, oppure per via di un nuovo tsunami), il livello dell'acqua potrebbe scendere, l'acqua incomincerebbe a bollire, e dato che l'apporto di acqua è insufficiente le barre potrebbero rimanere scoperte, diventando roventi. Il rivestimento delle barre in zirconio, a una certa temperatura prende spontaneamente fuoco a contatto con l'aria, per effetto piroforico, e questo incendio non può essere spento con la semplice acqua, dato che la temperatura dell'acqua e la natura delle barre provoca la catalisi con scissione della stessa in idrogeno e ossigeno che reagiscono di nuovo con esplosioni periodiche. Gundersen prevede che si superi il punto di fusione del Cesio ma anche dell'Uranio, dando luogo a una specie di "blob radioattivo" che mescolerebbe acciaio e materiali radioattivi. Dal momento che nella piscina è presente una quantità di materiale superiore a 80 volte quella del reattore di Chernobyl, Gundersen ipotizza che si possa liberare in aria, circa 10 volte la quantità di radiazioni dell'incidente in Ucraina, portando alla forzata evacuazione del Giappone centrale, e alla liberazione di radiazioni che aumenteranno notevolmente l'incidenza di tumori, aborti e malformazioni in tutto l'emisfero settentrionale. Arnold Gundersen si starebbe trasferendo nel sud del pianeta... Sembra che Arnold Gundersen stia vendendo la sua casa e che sia pronto a trasferirsi nell'emisfero meridionale. DEPARTMENT OF NUCLEAR ENERGY, UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA - BERKELEY: Has anyone seen this info? Arnie Gunderson ready to relocate to the southern hemisphere?!! Note Collegamenti interni * Nuclear accidents in the United States * Nuclear safety in the United States * Anti-nuclear movement in the United States * Nuclear power whistleblowers * Christopher Busby * David Lochbaum Collegamenti esterni * www.fairewinds.com (Arnold Gundersen's website) en:Arnold Gundersen Categoria:Attivisti antinucleari Categoria:Ingegneri nucleari Categoria:Sicurezza nucleare